


Drunk Nights

by causticfuck



Series: Daichi Rarepair Hell Week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But he's cute so they deal with him anyways, College AU, Daichi can't handle being drunk, Established Kuroo Tetsurou/Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, Other, pining from a distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9932534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causticfuck/pseuds/causticfuck
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto just want to meet the guy with nice legs and a cute face. But he can be elusive, at least when he's sober.Daichi just doesn't want to think about what his roommate is doing less than ten feet from his bed, so he goes out to a party. Fun things ensue, and he runs right into Kuroo and Bokuto. Almost literally.





	

“You’d think a guy with thighs like that would be on the team, but I’ve never seen him over here before,” Bokuto complained. 

Kuroo laughed and wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s waist from behind. They both stopped to watch the man walk away. 

“Hah, I’m surprised you even think at all sometimes,”Kuroo smirked down at Bokuto.

“Hey, I think all the time!” Bokuto pouted and shifted his head so Kuroo would stop leaning his chin in his hair.

“I live with you, you don’t have to lie to me,” Kuroo pressed a teasing kiss to Bokuto’s cheek. 

Bokuto laughed loudly and made a face, “Whatever, I just want to know who the Leg King is before I die.”

“Me too, Boku.” Kuroo sighed. 

\----

Kuroo waited for his coffee with half lidded eyes in the back of the little cafe. He leaned against the wall for support. He had almost fallen asleep when the cute barista called his name. 

Kuroo winked when their fingertips brushed and smirked lazily at the blush that crept up the man’s face. He went back to work and Kuroo stepped back and drank his coffee.

“Daichi!” The barista called out. 

Kuroo almost spit out his coffee when Leg King stepped up and gratefully took whatever he’d ordered from the cafe and hurried out the door. Kuroo fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket and keep his coffee upright. His phone was already ringing by the time he put it to his ear. 

“Boku! Guess what! I left to get my morning fix, right? And guess who just blasted through the cafe!” Kuroo spewed out before Bokuto could even say a word. “Goddamn Leg King!” Kuroo excitedly walked home from the cafe. “I found out his name, can you believe it?”

Bokuto gasped, “His name? You dick! You could’ve just came out and said you spoke to him first.”

“What? No. I didn’t speak to him. If anything I think he’ll talk to you first.” Kuroo scoffed. “But I’d rather him talk to both of us so we can give him the prize, hopefully it’s a date with the two of us.” 

“I wish he’d accept that, but we gotta get there first Kuroo. And I really just want it to happen already,” Bokuto groaned.

\----

Music pumped loudly through the speakers in the living room. Kuroo languidly swayed his hips in time with the beat as he walked through the crowded hallway toward the kitchen. Bokuto followed behind him with and anchoring hand on Kuroo’s shoulder. He danced more fluidly, using his whole body to convey his interests.

They easily avoided the drunk party-goers and those clumsily making out against the walls. Bokuto purposely pressed himself in Kuroo, slightly teasing in his mildly inebriated state.

“I forgot how much you love these,” Kuroo smirked over his shoulder when they got to the small kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water for each of them, “Here, you haven’t had anything in awhile.”

Bokuto gratefully took it and started chugging it down. Before Kuroo could stop him, there was a thunk by the doorway. 

“Fuck,” Came a small groan from the source of the thunk. 

Kuroo looked over to see Daichi rubbing his forehead in pain. His lips stretched into a wide smirk. 

“Ohoho, that’s a nasty bump,” Kuroo beckoned a swaying Daichi over.”Here, Bokuto help him onto the counter. I can barely see his bump from up here.”

Bokuto didn’t hesitate to grab Daichi by the waist and gently lifted him onto the counter by the fridge. He giggled at Daichi’s startled face. 

Kuroo went into a drawer by the sink and grabbed a rag. He walked around Bokuto to get a handful of ice from the freezer. 

Bokuto was playfully showing off for Daichi, who still had only said one word.

“Bokuto, quit dancing for a second and get him a water,” Kuroo asked as he gently pressed the rag of ice to the bright red mark on Daichi’s forehead. 

Kuroo moved Daichi’s hand so he could hold the ice himself. Bokuto pressed an open water bottle into Daichi’s other hand so he would drink it. Daichi looked up at them quizzically and drank the water.

Bokuto pulled Kuroo into dancing around the kitchen while they waited for Daichi to sober up a little and speak to them. Kuroo goofily swung his arms around while Bokuto was actually trying to be serious for once 

Kuroo laughed and made a silly face at Bokuto, “I’m not going to embarrass myself in here.”

“Oh, come on! I just want to daaance! And we both know how good you are at dancing!” Bokuto pouted. 

“Thank you for helping me,” Daichi said in a soft voice. “I think I had a little too much to drink?”

Bokuto almost jumped out of his skin. 

“It was no problem, I try to help all the newbies with their first time. You just needed a little extra attention.” Kuroo smirked.

“Tch! I’m not a newbie,” Daichi defended himself. “I’m just trying to wash a few worries away.” He had a far off look that reminded Kuroo of Bokuto when they were in high school.

“Well, no more sad thoughts,” Kuroo decided. “It’s time for us to dance!”

Bokuto whooped and they each grabbed one of Daichi’s hands to drag him out into the crowded hallway and toward the living room. Kuroo went back to swaying his hips to the pulsing beat, and Bokuto was just as languidly dancing just a little sober this time. 

Daichi was between them, confused and going with it. 

Kuroo smirked and tugged them into the middle of the dancing crowd. He and Bokuto closed in around Daichi. Kuroo put his hands on Daichi’s hips to help guide him in time with the beat. Bokuto grabbed his wrists and brought them over Daichi’s head to clasp behind his neck.

Daichi’s entire face was red, but he went with the flow of their movements. He started adding his own but they were choppy with hesitation. 

Kuroo slid his hands up Daichi’s sides to let him calm down, to help him flow with the music. Kuroo was rewarded almost immediately, Daichi gave a whole body shiver and threw his head back to lean against Bokuto’s chest. Kuroo smirked at Bokuto over Daichi’s head. 

They danced for hours, at least it felt like it to Kuroo. The dance floor was empty when they finally noticed the music was no longer playing.

“Ohoho, looks like it’s time to go home,” Bokuto laughed.

Daichi lazily blinked and looked around the room. “Oh,” He sighed.

Kuroo laughed, “It’s okay we can drive you home.”

“I don’t feel like going home,” Daichi mused.

“Heey hey hey, you can crash at our house!” Bokuto happily supplies as they slowly wade through the trash ridden hallways to leave.

“Okay, that’s better,” Daichi smiled.

“Can I ask what happened?” Kuroo asked, he was a little worried.

“Oh! Nothing, Suga is just having some company and I really don’t want to be there. Again, ugh!” Daichi shivered as they stepped outside. “There are somethings you never want to hear, and I have heard them all.”

“Oho, that’s pretty gross. We promise that if anything starts between us you can join~” Kuro purred into daichi’s ear as he opened the car door for him. 

Daichi blushed again and got into the backseat. Kuroo drove the short distance to their apartment. Bokuto hummed the entire time and practically bounded out of the car and to the stairs. 

“I am so excited!” Bokuto hooted. “We are having a sleepover!”

Daichi laughed and followed him up the stairs. 

“Oh, no. You are going to change and go to bed. You have to work tomorrow,” Kuroo reminded him. And passed them to unlock the door because they only had one key. “So we only have one bed, and we can’t afford a couch. Do you mind sharing our bed? It’s pretty large, but we can sleep on the floor if you are uncomfortable.”

“Sharing is fine,” Daichi said as he looked around. “I tend to get cold at night so that should be better at least.”

“Haha, okay. Sounds good,” Kuroo led him to their room. “You can borrow anything from the top drawer.” He said before grabbing a pair of pants and headed to the bathroom.

They all changed and got ready for bed. Kuroo and Bokuto stood at the foot of the bed. 

“You get in and get comfy. Bokuto turn on the lamp. I’m gonna go get a couple bottles of water in case either of you need it.”

Kuroo heard a little talking as he walked about and they got settled. He made sure everything was locked up before going back to the bedroom, waters in hand. He put them on the headboard behind Daichi’s head and slid under the covers. 

Kuroo had just settled and was halfway to sleep when Daichi spoke.

“You know, I never expected to be here,” Even though he had whispered, it still sounded like Daichi was yelling in the silence of the apartment. 

“Oho? What do you mean?” Bokuto turned to lay on his side to face Daichi and Kuroo.

“I’ve seen you guys around campus. And I’ll admit you both caught my attention pretty easily,” Daichi closed his eyes. “I’ll even go as far as to say I’ve been pining after the two of you for a little while. I thought you were together and that I was weird for wanting to be with both of you. To be apart of the beautiful relationship I only got to see from far away.”

Kuroo opened his mouth to say something, but Daichi just kept talking. He bordered on rambling.

“But then, there you were at that party. And you were dancing. And you looked so at peace and how could I ruin that by trying to get in the middle? And then in the kitchen you both were so nice to me, and it’s been awhile since anyone was genuinely nice to me other then Suga.

“And then on the dancing, I haven’t had that much unadulterated fun since before I stopped playing volleyball. I can’t even begin to fathom that either of you could possibly interested in me, let alone both of you. 

“I just went to that party to get out of the house. And then I saw you so I got a little too drunk. But I still ran into you both, and you’re really nice. I am just a little flustered that this is happening right now, and I need to shut up for a goddamn minute but I can’t even seem to do that right.” Daichi groaned and pushed his head farther back into the pillows.

“You are so goddamn adorable. Isn’t he Bokuto?” Kuroo grinned. “I can’t believe you were pining after us! What a revelation.”

“Ohoho, very adorable indeed,” Bokuto laughed. “But we should really sleep and talk about the deep stuff when we aren’t tired or still kinda drunk.”

“Speak for yourself, I didn’t have anything to drink.”

“That doesn’t count, you never drink. Either way I wasn’t talking about you.” Bokuto pouted and moved back to laying on his back.

Kuroo laughed, but didn’t respond as they both fell asleep. They all moved in their sleep. At some point they ended up settling into a crushed position where Daichi was half on top of Bokuto and Kuroo was Daichi’s big spoon.

When they woke up no one really had the heart to move because they were too comfortable. They laid in bed for an extra hour until Bokuto complained of having to pee.

Kuroo stayed in bed, his face in Daichi’s shoulder, and fell back asleep. Daichi wrapped his arms around Kuroo and waited for bokuto to came back to wake Kuroo back up.

Bokuto comes back and wakes Kuroo with a slap to his thigh.

“Gah! Why are you like this, Bo?” Kuroo groaned.

“We said we’d talk about this in the morning. It’s morning,” Bokuto pulled Kuroo’s leg so He’d get off of Daichi for a second. “Get up.”

“Okay, okay. I’m awake. We are going back to bed when this is done, I swear.” Kuroo pouted from his slightly upright position.

They both turned to Daichi, and waited for him to say something.

“What?” Daichi asked. “I already said most, if not all of what I needed to say last night.”

“Oho, so it’s our turn?” Kuroo smirked. “Where do I start? We started to see you around campus at the beginning of the semester. It became a sort of game to see who would spot you where. Then we started a bet to see who would get you to talk to them first.”

“Oh? Who won?” Daichi interrupted.

“You did!” Bokuto chimed.

“Me? How did I win?”

“You spoke to both of us at the same time.” Kuroo said.

“Oh, so I get a prize?” Daichi smirked over at them.

“You get one free chance to have us do whatever you want,” Bokuto grinned.

“Oh,” Daichi paused. “I’m gonna have to think about that.”

“Anyways,” Kuroo rolled his eyes. “About a week ago I finally learned your name when you came into that coffee shop next to campus. And I immediately left to call Bokuto and brag that I got it first. We’ve been pining from far for awhile.”

“Wow, I thought you were completely disinterested. I caught Bokuto staring a few times. There was only one time when he wasn’t with you.” Daichi interjected.

“Do you remember how we met?” Bokuto asked with a smile.

Daichi’s face contorted in confusion, “We’ve met before?”

“Not exactly, Hinata had a graduation party last year, and we came with Kenma to give them an escape if it got to be too much. You were there, drinking with Asahi and Sugawara. I think Hinata tried to get your attention to formally introduce us, but you were fully immersed in some bet that he just referred to you as captain and moved on.”

Daichi’s ears turned pink, “I remember all of fifteen minutes of that night. It was not my best day.”

“Oya?” Bokuto grinned. “I wish we had been a little more persistent about hanging out with you, then.”

“It would’ve been a lot more fun than helping Hinata in the bathroom for three hours,” Kuroo laughed. “He tried to out drink Bokuto, which would’ve been impressive. If he had lasted after two drinks.”

Bokuto joined Kuroo with a big from-the-belly laugh, “Poor little crow can’t handle this big bird!” He puffed out his chest a little. 

“What the fuck, Bo? What does that even mean?” Kuroo laughed harder.

“I don’t know! I’m still tired, okay?” Bokuto deflated.

Daichi watched them tease each other in amused silence, like he was watching a movie.

“You having fun?” Kuroo noticed Daichi’s silence.

“I like listen to you laugh. Both of you.” Daichi blushed, “You are almost harmonious when you laugh together.”

“Aww!” Bokuto cooed, and looked at Kuroo, “He’s cute! Can we keep him? Please!” Bokuto got on his knees. “I will feed him everyday, and take care of him, and,” Bokuto stopped with a pout.

Daichi was visibly covering his mouth to stifle his laughter.

Kuroo keeps a straight face and got off the bed. He kneeled next to Bokuto, but faced Daichi. “Can we keep you? Bokuto has promised to feed you, but I can take you on walks and make sure to spend time with you.”

Daichi let out a loud burst of laughter, and once he started he couldn’t stop.

Kuroo and Bokuto sat back and waited. They watched Daichi expectantly.

“Okay, okay. Sorry. But did I miss the memo that said I was a dog?”

Kuroo blew a raspberry, “Oh, you know what we mean. Would you like to be our boyfriend?” Kuroo added to make sure he was clear.

Daichi shrugged.

“You ruined it!” Bokuto looked at Kuroo and fell backward onto the floor. “Now he will never date us! You had to explain the joke.” Bokuto groaned.

“You didn’t even let me answer, Bo. I was going to ask when.”

Bokuto lifted his head to look at Daichi, “When is what?”

“Our first date,” Daichi smirked.

Kuroo smirked. “Whenever you want,” He got up and pulled Bokuto with him. 

They tackled Daichi into the bed.

“I’m glad we don’t have class today. I don’t want to actually get dressed.” Bokuto laughed and snuggled up with Daichi. 

Daichi laughed, and silently agreed while settling back too.

Kuroo laughed and wrapped his long arms around both of them. “Okay, now that that’s settled. I’m going back to sleep because it’s too early in the morning.” He nuzzled Daichi’s neck and slowly drifted off.


End file.
